


I'm Going Back to the Start

by 221BSunsetTowers



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Boys In Love, Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers
Summary: For one of the biggest moments of their lives, Eddie takes Buck right back to where it all began.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	I'm Going Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> For somebodysomeplace1, who prompted from a quote list:   
> "I want to feel like this forever" and "I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are so important to me, you are such a big part of my life, that I just...I can't imagine you not here."
> 
> Title from The Scientist by Coldplay.

"Eds, what in the world are we doing here?" Buck glances around the darkness, the nearest streetlight unable to pierce the blackness.

  
"What, you mean you don't recognize this place?" Eddie chuckles, hand on Christopher's shoulder. "Maybe you just need a little help. Okay guys, turn them on!" All of a sudden, headlights blaze on from all around them. Once his eyes adjust to the brightness, Buck instantly recognizes the people grinning at him from their cars. Maddie has her phone out, tears in her eyes, and Chimney is next to her, and there are Hen and Karen and Michael and May, Denny with his head poking out the car window and Nia asleep next to him, Bobby and Athena, and Abuela is wiping her tears with a handkerchief with Carla beside her. Everyone is beaming, looking as happy as Buck has ever seen them, and then he turns around and Eddie is down on one knee and Buck has forgotten how to breathe.

  
"Recognize it now?" Eddie asks, voice shaking, and Buck doesn't want to look away, but he knows all of this is so important, so he turns somehow and it all immediately clicks into place.

  
"I never thought my life would be changed by a man I thought hated me saying he was in to remove a live grenade from a stranger's leg," Eddie says, and he's laughing, and crying, and so is Buck, and Christopher can't stop smiling and giggling. "You told Bobby, right here in this very spot, that you and I might end up real close."

  
"I didn't know you'd heard that," Buck laughs, his cheeks turning red, and Eddie can't help reaching out and taking Buck's hand in his, turning it over to kiss the palm.

  
"Maybe, even then, he knew what would happen," Eddie says, keeping his grip on Buck's trembling hand, "just like apparently everyone else who knows us." This has Buck laughing again, as they hear the calls of "From the start!" "Damn right!" "Took you long enough" and "Weren't you two always dating?" from the various cars. Goodnaturedly rolling his teary eyes, Eddie reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a small black box.

  
Buck can't stop the gasp that flies from his lips, can't stop the tears that are falling faster now. "I can't imagine my life without you in it, Evan," Eddie promises, his tears matching Buck's, "You are so important to me and Christopher, you are such a big part of our life, that I just...I can't imagine you not here. We've beaten fires and flooded wells and bombs, and I know there's nothing that can break us as long as we're together." 

  
Buck is full on sobbing now, Eddie fighting to get words out through his tears, and Christopher steps forward, resting a hand first on Eddie's cheek, then on Buck's. "You've got this, dads," he says with a mischevious grin, and both men laugh hard enough to remember how to breathe.

  
"Thanks, Christopher," Eddie grins, and takes a deep breath. "Buck, you are my best friend and my co parent and my partner and the love of my life. I want to feel like this forever. And Christopher-" he pauses as Christopher nods enthusiastically, "and I would really love it if you would like to become a Diaz officially."

  
Eddie opens the box, revealing a silver band intertwined with small circles of something Buck can't recognize at first, some sort of white material with spots of red, and then it hits him and if Buck thought he was crying before...Eddie nods, grinning, at Buck's recognition. "So when we were leaving that call, after the ambulance blew up, I found a small piece of the ambulance on the ground," Eddie says, taking the ring out and handing the box to Christopher. "I didn't know at the time what made me take it with me, but I do now. It was to make a ring for the man I love, the man my heart has always known since that crazy day." Taking Buck's hand again, Eddie looks up into Buck's eyes. "I will have your back every day for the rest of my life, Evan, I swear to you. Will you marry me?"

  
"Yes, of course, of course I will!" Buck sobs out, and drops to his knees, cupping Eddie's face in his hands and kissing him, lips then cheeks then nose then forehead then back to lips, unable to physically contain the joy bubbling inside of him. "I love you so much, so so much Eddie, forever. I will always have your back, every day."

  
Eddie slips the ring on Buck's finger, and they wrap each other up, holding tight, Eddie now pressing kisses all over Buck's face. They stand together, pulling Christopher into the happiest hug they have ever shared, laughing when Chris pulls tissues out of his pockets and hands them over, telling them Aunt Maddie said to make sure he brought them.

  
Then everyone are out of their cars, they are surrounded by their family, champagne appearing from somewhere and the cork popped, Buck and Eddie laughing as they kiss again, full circle where it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my heart so happy! 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi and even leave prompts on tumbler at 221BSunsetTowers. I can't promise I will fill every prompt, but I love to write from prompts!


End file.
